blackwell_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Races The races that exist in the world are far more numerous than humans perceive, with many supernaturals co-existing unknown amongst humanity. While many are passive and want nothing more than to go about their everyday business, there are those that are more malicious in their intent. Angels They monitor the afterlife and work for God, although they can be found on Earth at times. They are either born Angels and some are deceased humans or even deceased supernaturals, granted ascension to angelhood. Born angels are known as Archangels. Angels are particularly empathetic and known for their kindness, generosity and acts of selflessness.They can look in the eyes of a person and get a vision of past events that that person has witnessed. Although they are generally forbidden to administer justice to living beings, they can intervene directly if they act in direct investigations of Heaven. Being extraordinarily empathetic and caring, Earthbound Angels will often find work in careers such as medicine, teaching, care work and so on. _______________________________________________ Cambions A Cambion is the offspring of an incubus (a male demon of lust) and a human woman. Most Cambions are born without a pulse or breath. This continues until the age of seven years old. Some do not like to be touched at all and when touched will burst into tears or throw a fit. The mother of a Cambion often will not survive childbirth. Between the ages of 10 and 16 the child's demonic powers begin to manifest. A Cambion grows to be extremely beautiful. They are devilishly cunning because of their demonic parentage but are also capable of feeling compassion and remorse because of their human parentage. They also love sex. Because they are children of demons of lust it's just the way they are. Sometimes they are even mistaken for vampires because of the way they lure their victims to their death. But they don't drink blood, nor do they consume the soul of their victims. _______________________________________________ Clairvoyants Clairvoyants are people who can see objects or actions beyond the natural boundaries of sight, as well as experience flashes of prophecy. One can only be a Clairvoyant if a biological parent is also a Clairvoyant, and even then, it is not always guaranteed the gift will be passed along to their offspring. Although rare, Clairvoyants will often be found working as mediums, psychics, card readers and in other prophetic careers. _______________________________________________ Demons Demons are separated into four categories: Lesser Demons, Parademons, Higher Demons and Half Demons. Lesser Demons: Lesser Demons are the common denziens of Hell, and lead thoroughly miserable lives. Born without any powers and with a generally ugly and twisted physique, they serve as Hell's labour force, and are bound to serve those of Demonic authority until they die, whether that be of natural causes, accidents or at the hands of their masters. Exceptionally dim and clumsy, they are often used for manual labour only, although the occasional thinker among them can come along. They are also a thing of great amusement for particularly malevolent Demons, as they will follow any instruction without question. Parademons: Parademon is a blanket term for Demons such as Incubi and Succubi, Human appearing Demons with slightly Demonic features, such as horns or tails, though these can be masked from the Human eye. These Demons are not driven by malevolence, greed or other negative emotions, but by lust, an almost unmatched insatiable lust. Though never intending to harm anyone, there few been several incidents in the past of an Incubus or Succubus having 'loved to death', physically straining their partner to the point of death with their lust and love-making. Incubi are the parents of Cambions and as such pass on their power to their child. Like Cambions, although Incubi and Succubi will lust after an individual, they do not feel any emotional attachments to the individual and as such lack empathy and emotional understanding. Many Incubi and Succubi end up working in the Adult Film Industry. Half Demons: Half Demons, as their name suggests, are the offspring of a Higher Demon parent and usually a Human, although there are exceptions. Although they display Demonic powers, they are born of a humanoid form and cannot shapeshift as their demonic parent can, although they are able to alter their appearance. When placed in a volatile mood their eyes will glow red. While Half Demons are not bound to a certain fate, they tend to be more assertive, ambitious and aggressive than their Human counterparts. Able to blend in with society with ease, they can generally pursue whatever they wish in life, with only the most assertive supernatural beings even guessing at their lineage. Higher Demons: Higher Demons are the rulers and Royal line of Hell, and as such, are extremely rare. Born of pure Higher Demon parentage and blood, they are born in a monstrous form, that of which is their true appearance. However, should they feel the need, they can alter their appearance with powers of shapeshifting. Unlike one would imagine, not all Higher Demons are utterly cruel and malevolent, but all are incomprehensibly powerful. Next to God and Satan, they are the most powerful beings in the universe, capable of almost limitless feats. _______________________________________________ Humans Humans are the dominant species of Earth and as their collective name suggests, have a humanoid appearance. There is nothing particularly remarkable about them, as they exhibit no powers or supernatural traits. Very few Humans know of the existence of supernaturals, and those who do are often brought into the service of more authoritative otherworldy individuals. Humans are extremely susceptible to the allure of supernaturals and will often serve willingly or can be easily manipulated or mind controlled. Humans are suited to all walks of life and can be found in every corner of the Earth doing every possible career one could think of. _______________________________________________ Vampires Vampires are a rare race of supernatural (with less in existence than even werewolves). Vampires must feed off of the blood of humans, but they do not have to kill their victims each time they feed. However, they must kill and completely drain one human of blood each year before the date of their "rebirth" into vampirism. Vampires are generally the most disliked supernatural race. The reason for this is speculated to be because unlike other supernaturals, vampires''' must '''take the life of a human to prolong their own. (Whereas species like werewolves, although known to kill, can refrain from doing so.) Other reasons mentioned include the arrogant attitude some vampires display who come from noble bloodlines. A clear identifier of a Vampire is their bright blue eyes. Vampires are described as being semi-immortal. If wounded, a vampires flesh will seal itself together again in mere seconds. The only way to kill a vampire is to stake and decapitate them or to expose them to the sun (provided they aren't wearing protective clothing). They will, however, eventually die after several hundred years of "living". Signs of a dying vampire are lack of sleep, lack of blood and becoming disconnected with the world. Vampires, are described as very fast, able to move at speeds unseen to the human eye. Vampires also contain a sedative in their bite which renders a victim unconscious. Their saliva also has healing powers to human flesh. Also, many spells do not work on vampires, although a binding spell is quite useful against one. Vampires tend to be attracted to lines of work that others would consider grim, such as working in a morgue or a mortuary. _______________________________________________ Werewolves Werewolves are creatures than transform from human form into wolves. For some, becoming a werewolf is a birthright; a genetic gift passed from parent to child, the First Change. Though for some, it is a curse. For everyone else, a bite is required, and that bite is usually deadly, especially if the person is physically weaker than other humans. Very few humans survive, because when most werewolves attack, they attack to kill. Humans are also known to die from the bite if they are physically weakened by drugs, severe disabilities, and other severe health issues. There is also the ordeal of surviving the transformation itself, both physically and mentally. Their are chances that either the victim of this will be be braindead or severely deformed or disabled, to the point of needing life support to live, or suffer from dementia like symptoms, or some form of insanity. If the person tries to fight the pain of turning, their transformation will cause physical damage and/or fatally deform and kill them. A Werewolf can be transformed by will, pain, anger, fear or inebriation. However, once the transformation is started, it cannot be stopped by any will of the werewolf or change in circumstance. Werewolves who do not belong to or have been banned from a pack are referred to as 'Mutts'. Given their aggressive nature and enhanced strength, Werewolves find themselves suited to careers in the military, or in security or building work. _______________________________________________ Witches Witches (or Warlocks for the male variation) are spellcasters. Puberty usually marks the onset of spellcasting abilities in this race of hereditary magic users. Exceptions do exist, as some have been known to spellcast quite young. Also, when using certain magic, such as telepathic communication from miles away, mental manipulation, interacting with spirits or raising the dead, the witches' eyes tend to turn clear white, making the user look blind. Due to centuries of suppression following the witch burnings and inquisition, witches generally keep a very low profile. Their one unifying body, the Coven, is more focused on hiding than on actually teaching new witches. Witches, when they bear children, are believed to always bear daughters (as Warlocks are believed to always father sons). Whether this is actual fact or a mere tendency is unclear. The earliest references to true Witches show that witches were valued for their healing and magical skills, but in Medieval Europe, they were viewed with growing suspicion. Until that time, Warlocks could only cast small spells using hand motions, but Witches taught them to enhance this power by other spell-casting elements such as incantations, potions, magical objects, and etc. In return for their teachings, Witches asked Warlocks to join them in a mutually advantageous convenant. When a nobleman wanted help to defeat his enemies, he'd consult a Warlock and would take the request to the Witches and together they would cast the appropriate spells. In turn, Warlocks would provide for and protect the Witches with his wealth and social standing. Witches gained protection and a guaranteed income. During the Spanish Inquisition, the Warlocks turned on the witches and left them to be burned. Traditionally, rivalry exists between Warlocks and Witches, each accusing the other of betraying them to the Spanish Inquisition. Warlocks are also generally seen as being superior to Witches in terms of power - much to the protest of Witches, but this is likely due to the fact that sorcerers are far more organized and active in the supernatural community, being in charge of the Cabals and that Warlock magic tends to lean more to destructive and offensive applications. The rivalry between the two races has separated Witches and Warlocks for centuries. The fact that Witches and Warlocks recognize each other's races when eye meets eye does little to help that situation. Witches and Warlocks are well suited to careers to which they can be left to their own devices and help cultivate life. Witches in particular are known for pursuing botany, working as florists being one of their favourite paths.